This is a description of a product consisting of a water filled crystal ball structure with driven steel balls. The main components of this structure include a fixed base within a water fixed a continuous track. Within this track is installed steel balls. At the same time, installed below the above mentioned fixed base is a music box cylinder which drives a rotating flexible base. From the rotation of this flexible base and through a belt and force of friction, the steel balls in the above mentioned track are caused to role in a circulating pattern. This results in the motion above the fixed base of different decorative objects.
In other common water filled crystal balls with decorative objects, especially those which are designed to have scenes of motion, the motion may be derived from a source installed in the base, such as a motor or music box cylinder. This causes the decorative objects within the water filled crystal ball to take on different types of motion. The types of motion of decorative objects within the above mentioned water filled crystal balls has been confined to vertical and horizontal motions and up and down motions. Examples are given by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,633 and 5,134,795. The types of motion in these structures are confined to paths of regular geometries. Because of this, it has been impossible to produce satisfactory ranges of motion with irregular paths such as the path of a carnival roller coaster.